love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
NEURON,NEURON!!
NEURON,NEURON!! is a character song for Misery sung by Umi Sonoda. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Tsukasa Yatoki (Arte Refact). Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Wakaranai mama ijikeru yori mo Wakaranai koto buki ni suru nyuro Kawari hajimeta kono sekai no sadame ga Ookiku tsuyoi chikara de Ato hito iki sono ippo o fumidase Tasukeru nyuro I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Subete o tadase (dekiru nyuro!) Tasukeru nyuro I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Dakara saa ima da (dekiru nyuro!) Tsurai koto ippai ippai koete Kakedasu nyuuro hora, hai hai hai! Tsunagaru tame ni hanareru mirai Tsunagaritai to koko ni iru nyuro Kaetai negai mada sekai wa ugokezu Kayowaki mono no nageki o Sukui nagara dakishimetara tobidase Tetsudau nyuro I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Michinaru basho e (ikeru nyuuro!) Tetsudau nyuro I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Ima da saa ima da (ikeru nyuuro!) Makeruna yo kippari kippari susume Minna mitteru hora, hai hai hai! Ato hito iki sono ippo o fumidase Tasukeru nyuro I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Subete wo tadase (dekiru nyuuro!) Tasukeru nyuro I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Dakara saa ima da (dekiru nyuuro!) Tetsudau nyuro I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Michinaru basho e (ikeru nyuuro!) Tetsudau nyuro I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Ima da saa ima da (ikeru nyuuro!) Makeruna yo kippari kippari susume Minna mitteru hora, hai hai hai! |-| Kanji= わからないまま　いじけるよりも わからないこと　武器にするにゅろ 変わり始めた　この世界の定めが 大きく強い力で あとひと息　その一歩を踏み出せ 助けるにゅろ　I say! NEURON,NEURON!! 全てを正せ(できるにゅろ!) 助けるにゅろ　I say! NEURON,NEURON!! だからさあ今だ(できるにゅろ!) つらい事いっぱいいっぱい越えて 駆け出すにゅろ　ほら、はいはいはい! つながるために　はなれる未来 つながりたいと　ここにいるにゅろ 変えたい願い　まだ世界は動けず か弱き者の嘆きを 救いながら　抱きしめたら飛び出せ 手伝うにゅろ　I say! NEURON,NEURON!! 未知なる場所へ(いけるにゅろ!) 手伝うにゅろ　I say! NEURON,NEURON!! 今ださあ今だ(いけるにゅろ!) 負けるなよきっぱりきっぱり進め みんな見てる　ほら、はいはいはい! あとひと息　その一歩を踏み出せ 助けるにゅろ　I say! NEURON,NEURON!! 全てを正せ(できるにゅろ!) 助けるにゅろ　I say! NEURON,NEURON!! だからさあ今だ(できるにゅろ!) 手伝うにゅろ　I say! NEURON,NEURON!! 未知なる場所へ(いけるにゅろ!) 手伝うにゅろ　I say! NEURON,NEURON!! 今ださあ今だ(いけるにゅろ!) 負けるなよきっぱりきっぱり進め みんな見てる　ほら、はいはいはい! |-| English= Rather than knowing nothing and growing timid Take arms against the unknown things ~neuron The law of this world has started to change Within this large and mighty power We’re almost there, take that one step forward Save me ~neuron, I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Correct everything (You can do it ~neuron!) Save me ~neuron, I say! NEURON, NEURON!! So come, now’s the time (You can do it ~neuron!) Pass through all the painful things with all you've got Start running ~neuron, look here, yes yes yes! In order to be connected, these separated futures I want to connect them right here ~neuron A dream to bring change, the world is still stirring I will change the grief of the frail While saving them, if you embrace them tightly, they will jump out Help me ~neuron, I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Towards the unknown world (You can go to it ~neuron) Help me ~neuron, I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Now’s the time, come, now’s the time (You can go to it ~neuron) Even when you lose, clearly and firmly move forward Everyone is watching, look here, yes yes yes! We’re almost there, take that one step forward Save me ~neuron, I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Correct everything (You can do it ~neuron!) Save me ~neuron, I say! NEURON, NEURON!! So come, now’s the time (You can do it ~neuron!) Help me ~neuron, I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Towards the unknown world (You can go to it ~neuron) Help me ~neuron, I say! NEURON, NEURON!! Now’s the time, come, now’s the time (You can go to it ~neuron) Even when you lose, clearly and firmly move forward Everyone is watching, look here, yes yes yes! Trivia * This is the only song to feature Umi's first voice from when the seiyuus were still trying to find fitting voices for their characters. Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Umi Sonoda